


Heartlines

by ratchetzelda



Series: Bloodlines Series [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: AU. Jessica and Pam are separated. Pam's career and life as a maker hangs in the balance. The AVL are out for blood. Nan Flanagan has a plan but so does Sophie-Anne. Things are getting just a little too serious.





	1. Prologue - Jessica

Bill Compton’s house was nothing like any other vampire’s home Jessica had been in. Sure, it was _old_ , probably older than he was. But old didn’t make it any more appealing. It had aged more like a mouldy cheese than a fine wine — the whole place just gave her the _creeps_.

 

She figured that Bill, maybe, wasn’t all that bad? Perhaps that was her naivety though. Pam always said she was ‘too _fuckin_ ’ trustin’’, but she liked to see the good in everyone, especially in times like this.

 

There was no way, vampire or not, that someone would just imprison her without good cause. Alright, she had done nothing wrong, but Bill must have been pushed to do this, right? Something, or someone must have driven him to this point?

 

She missed Pam though. 

 

Missed her more than anything in the entire world. 

 

Jessica had loved her before she had been turned of course, but now, after, being apart from her was like being starved of air. She was still new - a _baby_ as other vampires had referred to her as. She needed her maker.

 

“Jessica — I warmed you a Tru Blood.”

 

She looked up to the doorway where Bill now stood. It had been less than twenty four hours since he took her, and even though it felt like weeks, she’d been refusing to eat.

 

“A’ ain’t hungry.”

 

Perhaps it was her vampire instincts, but she could _feel_ his annoyance — ten-fold.

 

“I’m not _askin_ ’ Jessica,” he insisted, thrusting the bottle toward her. She had no choice but to take it.

 

She wrinkled her nose, and sniffled the bottle — _O-Negative_ , not her favourite by any means. Still, she knew not to push her luck.

He was still hovering over her, so she looked up, and bravely took a sip.

 

“Thanks,” she spoke with a wince, at least that seemed to appease him. What sort of captor actually fed their prisoner?

 

“Will you tell me where my maker is now?” She quickly asked, before he had a chance to leave the room. It hadn’t been the first time either. “Please?”

 

Bill stopped, his hands balled into fists.

 

“For the _fifteenth_ time. I am _not_ privy to that information.”

 

The thing was, he _was_. And Jessica, although she had no idea what was going on or why, she could _feel_ how close her maker was. She’d been calling out to her for hours now. Something was stopping Pam from reaching her, something or - _someone_.


	2. Consequences

This was all one big _fucking_ game. Of course it was. Somehow she’d gotten caught up in this power-play, this epic _shit-storm_. Pam couldn’t quite decide why Nan and Sophie-Anne had done this. Whether it was just to score points against each other? Or whether they were trying to prove some sort of _sick_ point?

 

When Eric had been alive, he had been the envy of a lot of powerful people. Those two being just a couple of them, she had to think that them _fucking_ with her had a little to do with that. Didn’t it?

 

Her bloodline, her legacy, it was supposed to be one of greatness. Eric wouldn’t have took this shit. He would have killed or hurt at least one of them by now. He would have done _something_.

 

Instead, Pam had no choice but to bow down, and run after them like a _pet_. 

 

She wasn’t as old as Eric had been, and clearly not as wise.

 

Truthfully she felt like a failure. A stupid mess who fell in love with a human, only to fuck that up too.

 

What an _idiot_.

 

Still, no matter how badly she thought of herself, Pam was never one to wallow — _ever_. Maybe she wasn’t as strong or as wise as her maker, but she wasn’t going down without a fight. Whatever this was, whatever was going on, she wasn’t going to just lie down and take it.

 

After Bill ‘ _brown-nose_ ’ Compton came and took her protege as apparent _leverage_ , Pam accepted the invite to his home. Nan Flanagan had shacked up there, just for her privilege, and she wasn’t going to keep her waiting.

 

All the while she could feel Jessica’s pull. Bill hadn’t hurt her at least, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t. Apparently there was little Pam could do about that. _Physically_ at least. 

 

She tried to put it to the back of her mind, her thoughts about just how scared Jessica was right now. How alone she must have been feeling. She was only _new_ , still learning, and Pam hadn’t had chance to teach her everything yet. 

 

Yet again she felt like such a failure.

 

With whatever dignity she still had, Pam journeyed to Bon Temps with her head held high. The one thing she knew she was good at, failure or not, was playing the bitch. She’d been good at it as a human, and most certainly as a vampire. She wasn’t going to let Nan Flanagan intimidate her.

 

She’d walked there, Chanel pumps and all. She knew Jessica was inside - could _feel_ her. She didn’t want to shut her off, but for the time-being she needed to. However much she knew she loved her — love meant nothing right now.

 

She was about to reach for the doorbell when the front door opened for her. Pam had been expecting Bill and his _shit-eating_ grin, but instead it was Nan herself, and _her_ shit-eating grin.

 

“Pamela,” she greeted - _smug_. “Come in dear, I was worried you didn’t want to join me.”

 

“Well, there’s a difference between want an’ _need_ Nan,” she countered, stepping over the threshold. She knew it wasn’t really time for a sarcastic remark, given the circumstances, but that was her. She needed to show her strengths, and this was her weapon of course. “Wow - Bill Compton really does look after this place well!”

 

Glancing around the shit-hole, it looked like it hadn’t been touched in over a hundred years - _literally_.

“Well, as correct as you may be dear, we aren’t here to discuss Mr Compton’s interior design.”

 

Nan gestured for Pam to take a seat, and she reluctantly did - perching herself on the very edge. 

 

“Quite,” she spoke with a false smile, and watched as Nan sat opposite her. They weren’t alone of course. Bill was upstairs, being guard dog to _her_ protege, and there were a couple of Nan’s bodyguards standing by the fireplace. “Though I’d say there’s more than room for improvement - how’s ma’ little _fire-crotch_ doin’?”

 

When she asked about Jessica, of course she tried not to let it show just how much she was worried about her. Just how much it pained her to be away from her.

 

Nan raised an eyebrow,

“Such _concern_ \- she’s safe, and in the care of Mr Compton.”

 

The older vampire leaned forward in her chair, almost threateningly. Pam wasn’t going to be intimidated though. She thought of Eric and smiled.

 

“Good to know — so you gonna’ tell me what you want now?”

 

Although the pieces seemed to be falling into place, Pam had to hear this from the horse’s mouth.

 

“You caused quite a mess for me Pamela - quite a mess indeed,” Nan started, moving to stand up. She slowly paced around the chair Pam sat in. As if to intimidate her - and of _course_ it worked, not that Pam wanted to show it.

 

“A’ don’t know what you mean _doll_ ,” she countered, trying not to sound as afraid as she felt. Jessica was upstairs. She needed her — _alive_.

 

“Cut the shit! You turned her without consulting me!”

 

As good as she was at keeping a ‘bitch-face’ Pam couldn’t disguise the confusion etched on her face. She’d followed the orders of her Queen after all. She wasn’t an idiot. She hadn’t actually _wanted_ to turn Jessica.  
  
“Are you kiddin’-“

 

“Shut up!” Nan almost screamed, eyes wild and full of anger. Had it been anyone else Pam would have shut them down, but Nan was much older, she was high up in the American Vampire League, _and_ she had bodyguards. She wasn’t an idiot altogether, _no_. “You _fucking_ turned your human and now I have to deal with the consequences!”

 

“Do you have any idea what this has _unleashed_?” She asked her, heaving a sigh. “I seriously thought better of you Ms De Beaufort. Now I’m dealing with a _shit-storm_. The media is having a field day. The League is up my ass! And now we have an extremist Christian group being fronted by _that_ girl’s father!”

 

Of course there would be some backlash. Pam had been expecting some backlash. But nothing this bad. Nothing in this realm of _fucked_.

 

Clearly her ‘Queen’ had done this on purpose. Threatened her. Told her to turn Jessica. Only for her own gain.

 

If Nan Flanagan was kicked out of the AVL Sophie-Anne could ascend through the ranks. Pam had no idea why, nor did she care, but that would be a reason.

 

She just felt like even more of a failure for falling for it.

 

In that moment she decided, however long it took, she’d get revenge for this shit. On both of them. They’d both be fucked in the end - that’s what Eric would do, right?

 

For now she had to play things safe. Nan could easily end her, or Jess, and she couldn’t have either of those things happen.

 

“No — honestly a’ didn’t,” she answered quietly, all sarcasm gone from her voice. “But a’ answer you truthfully here, I only did so on Sophie-Anne’s orders. She played us both.”

 

Nan flung her arms into the air in exasperation.

 

“You _fucking_ idiot,” Nan shook her head, “Just like your maker. Eric would’ve done something equally as _reckless_. You’re turning out to be just like him.”

 

The mere mention of Eric made her blood boil, she was fucked enough without Nan having to mention him. Pam wanted to-

 

Oh she had no idea what she wanted to do, but her hands were ripping the fabric on the arm of the chair.

 

Nan smirked and scoffed,

“Still fiercely loyal I see. Even after all this time.”

 

“Loyalty will get you nowhere now. You’re _fucked_ , and this needs to be fixed - _somehow_. Whether Sophie-Anne told you to do this or not, the situation is dire. We need damage control, and you’re going to have no choice but to help me.”

 

“ _Help_ you?” Pam couldn’t help the way her voice sounded skeptical. How was she getting out of this now? How could she make sure both she and Jessica got out of this situation unscathed? “In what way do ya’ _propose_ I do that?”

 

 

If her heart was beating it would have stopped about now.

 

The bond between her and Jessica ignited. She heard her muffled scream upstairs and shot up out of her chair. She was pleading for her through their bond. _Begging_ her to come to her aid - save her.

 

“What are you doin’ to her?” She growled, fangs bared toward Nan. The older vampire just laughed.

 

“Nothing much. We need her to look pretty still - she’s just a bit of a _drama queen_. Then again, so are you Pamela.”

 

Bill Compton dragged her down the stairs. Her heart bled at the state of her. She wasn’t beaten, well, not physically anyway. But she’d been crying, and was quite obviously trying to get away - while her maker stood there helpless.

 

Eric would’ve ended both Nan and Bill for this.

 

But she needed to stop comparing herself to him.

 

“Pam!” Jessica choked, Bill was holding her tight, but she still wriggled in his arms.

 

Pam tried to cross the room to get to her, but Nan beat her to it and stood between her and her progeny — _bitch_.

 

“Tell me what tha’ _fuck_ you want then!”

 

Nan laughed, glancing over her shoulder to Bill, then back to Pam.

 

“We make an example of you. You live under house arrest until we say so. We cease all your assets, your bars, and so on. You’ll live - but it’s going to be _boring_ for a while.”

 

Pam rolled her eyes — it wasn’t just about money, was it?

 

“We have to take Jessica for damage control of course. We shoot a few interviews, get her face out there - she tells the world how she agreed to this life. How she _loves_ you, that she wanted this, _despite_ what you did!”

 

“No - I won’t go with you!” It was Jessica that interrupted her. Pam willed herself to say something to her — the person she had loved — but she was too afraid to. For both of their sakes she listened.

 

Nan continued,

“We need to tell the world that we punished you. We took all the things you loved. Then, maybe, once this settles down, you can have your child back.”

 

“Never I won’t-“

 

Bill Compton had put his hand over Jessica’s mouth.

 

Pam inhaled, although she didn’t need to breathe, she took a deep one, and looked toward Jessica.

 

“If I go quietly an’ all, will you promise to keep her safe?”

 

She didn’t have to look at Nan to know she was smiling.

 

“Of course - there’s no need to add extra damage to the situation now Pamela.”

 

She couldn’t look at Jessica for what she was about to say, to do. She could only hope that Nan would actually be true to her word. At least for now. At least until this shit blew over.

 

“Alright then,” she agreed to what Nan proposed.

 

Through their bond she could feel Jessica’s heartbreak.

 

Through her words she had condemned them both.

 

However one thing was for certain, she’d get her revenge. Nan Flanagan, the AVL, Sophie-Anne — they could all get _fucked_.

 


	3. House Arrest Blows

It had been three days, well that’s what Ginger said. Sure — Nan had been right, house arrest was boring as _fuck_. Still, Pam was actually glad of it.

 

At least if she was bored she wasn’t thinking of Jessica.

 

In fact she _willed_ herself _not_ to think of Jessica.

 

Their bond had faded through distance. Nan had obviously taken her somewhere, but at least she was alive. Scared. Terrified even. Hurt — _emotionally_ , yeah Pam picked that up too.

 

It had been three days and she was _stuck_ — ignoring what was actually happening.

 

Her protege, the girl who she actually fucking _loved_ , had been ripped from her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

Even Ginger had tried to get a plan of some kind out of her.

 

“There must be somethin’ we can do!” She’d said, more than once, _and_ after Pam had glamoured her. It came to something when Ginger was concerned

 

Hell, if it wasn’t for Ginger she would have gone completely mad — now _that_ was saying something.

 

“For the fuckin’ _last_ time you _moronic_ hillbilly _slut_ — a’ ain’t able to do _shit_ in here!” Pam almost screamed. Normally that worked with _this_ human, but it seemed no amount of glamouring could sway Ginger anymore, and honestly Pam didn’t have the energy to threaten her much longer.

 

“Well that ain’t no way to talk to somebody who’s just tryin’ to help,” Ginger had pouted, and handed her another Tru Blood. “Now can a’ get ya’ anythin’ else?”

 

Maybe it was just pure boredom, or maybe it was that she was used to taking out her frustrations on Ginger, but Pam took the bottle and threw it across the bedroom. It smashed against the wall. Deep red against pastel pink.

 

“Clean that shit up,” she grumbled, finally pulling herself out of bed.

 

Alright — she wasn’t bored anymore, just _pissed_. 

 

Pissed because she actually fell for her — _Jessica_. For the first time in over a century, Pam had found the capacity to love someone other than Eric. Now, that had been snatched away.

 

 _And_ she was _also_ pissed because all she had ever wanted to be was a good maker, like _he_ had been. She wanted to show the whole fucking world just how great her bloodline was. She wanted to be a force to be reckoned with, she supposed for a time she had been - now it had all gone to shit.

 

The vampire stormed into her bathroom. Glancing over herself in the mirror — God she looked like _shit_. She was about to turn the shower on, and will herself to function, when the doorbell rang.

 

Who the _hell_ would be visiting her?! The vampire under house arrest. The fucking _laughingstock_ of the AVL.

 

“I’ll get it!” Ginger called from the bedroom where she’d began cleaning up the mess Pam made.

 

“No ya’ fuckin’ won’t!” Pam growled, stalking out onto the landing. “I’ll answer it, you clean the shit up.”

 

She waved her away and descended the stairs to the grand entryway. There was only one person she could think of with the sheer nerve and audacity to come here.

 

“Sophie-Anne,” she grumbled, opening the front door. “A’ ain’t got _time_ for your brand of shit — _fuck_ -“

 

She went to shut the door in her face. She’d never admit it but she was truly tired, and had she actually looked at the Queen she would have seen she wasn’t the only one.

 

However it seemed Sophie-Anne was persistent, and she stopped the door from closing. Being older, and _stronger_ , she forced herself inside.

 

“Well — not exactly the welcome I was hoping for.”

 

Pam folded her arms over her chest defensively. She hated being so fucking _vulnerable_ , yet here she was. Dressed in a robe, with her hair hanging limp around her face, and red puffy eyes. Yes — she’d been _crying_.

 

“If a’ had the _strength_ Sophie-Anne. I’d rip your _fuckin_ ’ head off an’ stick it up your _cooch_. Ya’ ain’t eva’ gonna’ be welcome here after what you ta’ me.”

 

For a brief moment, Sophie-Anne seemed to flinch at that, but of course she ended up biting back,

“Oh please Pamela, you couldn’t squash a fly in your — condition. _Tired_?”

 

Pam growled, but honestly, the fight had been knocked out of her.

 

“What do ya’ want?” She finally asked.

 

Even as tired as Pam was, she finally noticed just how defeated the other woman seemed. Every time she’d ever been around Sophie-Anne, there’d always been a power-play. The other woman always wanted to play the upper hand at everything. Could it be that Pam wasn’t the only one that was defeated?

 

“I have a proposition to make. But I think it might be best that we discuss it over a bottle of — Tru Blood?” The redhead physically shuddered at that. Pam doubted she’d ever even tasted the stuff. This was clearly big.

 

She thought of Jessica. She thought of revenge. So she agreed to hear her out.

 

“Ginger — get down here and warm us some dinner!” She called for her lapdog, then showed her Majesty to the living room. “After you.”

 

 

 


	4. Trust Your Enemy

They sat in this awkward _tense_ atmosphere. Both vampires literally on the edge of their seats. Pam had never seen Sophie-Anne as defeated, and she herself of course had lost all her airs and graces.

 

Could it be that the Queen was finally losing a game?

 

“They made Bill Compton king,” Sophie-Anne grumbled, setting her bottle of Tru Blood on Pam’s coffee table.

 

That confession was enough to make Pam gag.

 

“What?!” She hissed, her hand gripping her bottle a little too tight. The glass cracked, and blood dribbled onto her cream rug.

 

“Ging-“ she was going to call the human in here to clean up another mess she had made, but the hand on her arm stopped her doing so.

 

Sophie-Anne had reached over and was gently, yet firmly, gripping her arm.

 

Pam’s eyes travelled from her hand to her face. This was real, unbridled emotion. The Queen had been checked, but it wasn’t yet checkmate — _right_?

 

“Pamela — this is serious.”

 

“Well no fuckin’ _shit_ Sherlock,” the blonde vampire pulled her arm away, and put her own bottle down on the table. “So they made him King. So _fuck_ — they took my progeny an’ let me rot in ma’ own home!”

 

The redhead shuddered a little, adjusted herself, Pam noticed she wasn’t as haughty as normal.

 

“You _fucked_ me your Majesty — why the hell would a’ help-“

 

She was cut off again. This time not by Sophie-Anne. If it was at all possible, a shiver ran down her spine that made her feel even colder. There, standing behind the chair Sophie-Anne sat at, was Eric.

 

 _Eric_.

 

She instantly thought of Jessica, and all those times she saw him. At first she thought Jess was just crazy, then, as she began to believe her, she did _wonder_. And she wondered why he never showed his face to her, instead of her progeny.

 

“Pam?” Sophie-Anne cut through her trance, glancing over her shoulder, clearly thinking she had gone crazy. Maybe she had? Maybe Pam was seeing her dead maker because she was crazy, having lost all other form of hope.

 

_“Hej min dotter.”_

“Hello my daughter.”

 

Eric stepped closer, literally walking through the chair. He now stood in front of the former Queen, and leaned down — Pam swore she felt the ghost of a kiss on her forehead.

 

_“Hur jag har saknat dig så.”_

“How I have missed you so.”

 

“Pamela?!” Sophie-Anne cut through her thoughts again. When she blinked Eric was gone — _fuck_!

 

“What?!”

 

The other woman cleared her throat,

“You drifted off there for a second. I swear, I can’t believe I’m coming to _you_ for help.”

 

She should have bit back at her. She should have said something sarcastic at least. But Eric had appeared.

 

 _Eric_.

 

Surely this meant things would be ok. Surely — she could fight.

 

There was no way she was going down without a fight. Jessica needed her. Eric would have went after her if it was her. She needed to do the same if she was ever going to be half the maker her was.

 

“Sorry,” she grumbled, looking the Queen over once more. “Alright —  so _now_ what? You have any ideas on how to get me _outta_ ’ here — _without_ being caught and strung in silver.”

 

“A few,” Sophie-Anne finally smiled. “I already killed your guards — call it a favour.”

 

The blonde raised her eyebrow at that,

“A’ didn’t know you _cared_ so much.”

 

“I just don’t like to lose.”

 

Her eyes followed Sophie-Anne closely as she stood and extended her hand.

 

“Come — I know somebody who can help, and soon you’ll get your little pet back.”

 

“She’s my progeny.”

 

“ _Pet_.”

 


	5. Almost Game-Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow updates with this so far. This is very slow going, and right now my muse is with another fandom. However, I love these two, and we WILL see this through to the end!

Pam had known she loved Jessica long before Jessica had ever said the words, or en before she herself finally confessed it. She couldn’t pinpoint the moment she actually fell for her — maybe it was too damn _cliche_ to say they were meant to be. Except, well, they possibly were.

 

Jess had changed her.

 

And she had rather _literally_ changed Jessica.

 

She tried to think of her often, because although she’d never come out with it, she really _fuckin_ ’ missed her. 

 

Her smile.

 

Her _goofy_ laugh.

 

Even, how _very_ human she still was, even _after_ she’d turned her.

 

Jessica had retained that somehow.

 

Pam fondly remembered the first night Jessica stayed in her home with her. After all the bullshit Nan Flanagan had put them through — it was the first time she’d let anybody touch her. As a vampire, Pam liked to retain a certain dominance. 

 

Yet she let Jessica do as she pleased.

 

Then Jessica had said she loved her.

 

 _Loved_.

 

Jesus _fuckin_ ’ Christ she had gone soft.

 

She _missed_ her.

 

Sophie-Anne, as a travelling companion, was about as much entertainment as watching paint dry. She had changed too — perhaps she seemed equally concerned about _something_.

 

They’d crossed the border into Mississippi. This mystery contact she had was based here, and apparently it was better to keep a low profile.

 

Hence why they were locked up in this _shitty,_ flea-ridden, motel room. Ginger had tagged along. The human had been their cover. Apparently there was a warrant out for their arrest, so vampire hotels were off the radar.

 

While Ginger had gone off to get herself some lunch, Pam and Sophie-Anne had shut themselves in the room. Ginger had put the stained bedsheets up at the windows, on top of the curtains, to make it as light-tight as possible.

 

“I _hate_ it here,” Pam grumbled, more to herself than anything. She was moody. She missed Jessica — missed her so fuckin’ much.

 

“I hate it too,” Sophie-Anne had grumbled back — reluctantly. Pam was trying to figure out what was on her mind. Apart from the obvious. This wasn’t just about not being Queen, was it?

 

“You’d fuckin’ think Ginger would have picked somewhere better.”

 

“You’re kidding me?”

 

They both laughed. A strange laugh that wasn’t really due to the situation being _funny_ — even though it was in a way. It was a silent agreement. A _truce_.

 

Here they both were, lying on a dirty old mattress, in a run-down motel, on the run from the AVL. And to top it off they both had the _bleeds_.

 

“A’ wish a’ was,” Pam sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

How the mighty had fallen.

 

“I used to think you were an arrogant little shit — like Eric. But as much as he was, you’re not — are you?”

 

Normally she would have said something back — sarcastic. She would have at least defended him, and yet, she didn’t. Pam knew just how self-entitled Eric was, but that was an amazing thing about him. Something she loved. She tried to emulate him, but was clearly a failure.

 

He wouldn’t have been in this situation.

 

“No. A’ just know what a’ want an’ I’m not afraid to get it.”

 

She heard Sophie-Anne laugh beside her, and she turned her head so she could look at her.

 

What a pair they were.

 

Ruined.

 

“What do you want _Pamela_?” Sophie-Anne asked her. They both seemed defeated — and tired. Pam had never seem the other woman as soft before.

 

She never even thought of her as human-like — until now.

 

“I want my stuff back,” she started, with a smirk, a smirk that faded into a frown. “And her.”

 

Jessica.

 

She could have easily thought Sophie-Anne to be her, right now, when she was showing her heart.

 

Maybe she could have fooled herself into it.

 

“An’ you?” She asked her in turn.

 

“Pretty much the same thing dear.” Yet Pam noticed the way her eyes darkened and became more distant — despite all the blood. “They took Hadley from me.”

 

Hadley?

 

Pam tried to wrack her brains to picture just who that was. Until now she never even realised her companion had a heart, let alone _cared_ for anyone. 

 

But there had been that human girl, a little older than Jessica — blonde.

 

“The human girl tha’ was blatantly in love with you?”

 

“Yes,” the redhead whispered. “See — I-I loved her too. They took her.”

 

Oh what a hypocrite.

 

In another time Pam would have came out with yet another biting comment. In another life…

 

“That’s a _shame_ ,” she had said instead, turning her head back so she could look at the ceiling.

 

“They glamoured her — it’s how Nan found out that I told you to change your human.”

 

Yet again, the old Pam would have said something adverse. Done something adverse — _hit_ her, screamed, _anything_.

 

But not this Pam.

 

She realised it was hardly the human’s fault. But she also knew, that had that not have happened, Sophie-Anne would have never helped her.

 

Not in a million years.

 

“Is she alive?” She asked her, the one question she kept asking herself about Jessica. 

 

She could still feel her — however slight the feeling was.

 

“I believe so,” Pam sensed the hurt in her voice. “I hope so — she was rather fun to have around.” And she knew the Sophie-Anne was trying to downplay her feelings. For she herself had done the same thing, over and over again.

 

“Well — a’ hope she is too.”

 

For both their sakes she did.

 

They laid there still. Bleeding. Staring into nothing. Deep in thought.

 

Then Pam broke the silence again with the other question she kept repeating to herself.

 

“Who’s this person that can help us?”

 

She had followed her, after all, deep into the unknown — and hopefully not a trap.

 

“You’ll find out tonight dear, if we ever sleep that is. He’ll have his people come collect us.”

 

She just hoped whoever this mystery person was really would help. She was lacking in patience, and couldn’t afford to play any more games.

 

This one was almost game-over.


End file.
